2011-05-13: The Birth of a Team
It's around four in the afternoon on a Friday, the setting being Cissie's room. After Conner mentioned wanting to meet up she offered her place for the location, promising that her mom would be out for awhile which meant privacy for the teens. Drinks and snacks have been set up with more than enough for a certain duo out of the three, knowing how much the boys, especially Bart, can consume. She has changed out of her school clothes before they get to the apartment, swapping out the skirt and blouse she wore for comfortable sweatpants and Hello Kitty tee, her feet left bare. Bart appears at Cissie's front door like... well, like someone who can run faster than the human eye can follow, so he just kind of seems to appear there. Then, he reaches out to knock! It's not intended to be an impatient knock, but he might just be overdoing it a little. Conner is the one that opens the door and grins, "Hey Bart." He looks different than last time Bart saw him. Casual clothes, no sunglasses or leather jacket. "Come on in. Cissie is in her bedroom." He closes the door behind Bart once the kid enters the apartment. Peeking her head out of her room, Cissie smiles upon seeing the door being opened. "Hey, Bart. Thanks for coming by. It's real good to see you." Standing, she heads over to give the speedy boy a hug, pleased. "Let's go back into my room. We'll have to keep the door open, unfortunately." Because the last thing any of them need is to have Bonnie come back home, see the door closed, and assume they are doing things they shouldn't be doing. Bart seems oblivious to Conner's wardrobe choices, just giving a nod and coming inside. Then, seeing Cissie, he gives a big grin and wave. "Cool! So, is that where we're going to have our SECRET HIDE-OUT? This place is perfect, 'cause it looks so normal! Nobody's gonna guess that we'll have a top-secret headquarters here!" Visions of hidden training rooms and vehicle bays, of course, dance in his head. Belatedly, he wonders aloud, "Door open?" "It's Cissie's apartment Bart, nothing secret about it. Her /mom/ lives here, and she's a little creepy sometimes, so watch you," he teases Bart. Soon enough, he leads Bart into Cissie's room. "Don't worry about our talk being discovered though, I do have super hearing," he advises. "I'll know when her mom comes up the elevator." He then sits down inside Cissie's bedroom and grabs a bag of chips. He eats one before saying, "I wanted to get everyone together, cause I had something important to discuss." He appears thought, then nods. "A lot of important things, some are top secret, /very/ top secret and you can't tell /anyone/. But I'm going to need all of your help to pull this off." Cissie follows along and flops on the bed, on her back first only to then sit up and cross her legs, sitting 'indian style'. "Yeah. Ask Conner about my mom. Think she tried to hit on him when he first came over to tutor me." Rolling her eyes, Cis motions to the older of the two boys, giving Superboy the floor. But not before saying, "I won't say anything, I promise," the vow followed up by a bashful little smile given to him. Bart looks around when he enters the room, then drops to the floor and sits there, cross-legged. "Okay," he says gamely, snagging some kind of chips-or-other-crunchy-goodness for himself before things proceed. "But I still wanna know where we're gonna put the hangar bay if this isn't out secret hideout." "We don't have funds for that," Conner advises. "But nice thought," he states with mild amusement. He then takes a deep breath. "Alright, first. I was created by Project Cadmus, a clone of the hero known as Superman. He showed up briefly in the public a few years back, but the reaction was very bad. He currently works for the Sentinels Project, co-ops. He isn't...happy though. He wants the freedom to be himself, like us. I have a couple plans to arrange that. However, until he comes out from the shadows, we cannot use his name with /anyone/," he ends firmly. "The government will try to crack down on us hard at this time," he warns. He then falls silent to wait for questions. Cis isn't sure what Superman has to do with this but holds off on asking, letting Conner say what he feels needs to be said before saying anything. She does nod as she understands the majority of the rest of what he says, the weight of everything pretty darn obvious. Bart looks a little confused, rubbing his chin as Conner speaks. "But," he asks, "you're Super-BOY, so why Bart looks a little confused, rubbing his chin as Conner speaks. "But," he asks, "you're Super-BOY, so why's it so different? If there's a Superboy, then what's so weird about a Superman?" He's clearly a bit fuzzy on legal issues. Conner then nods, and takes another deep breath. He's nervous. "I'm going to be setting up a web site with my Big Sis, Matrix. We are going to call it the 'Super Family' or something. I'd also like to make another web site to link to it for us - as heroes. I read an article about the new JSA, and I thought...we should...well, found our own team. Good publicity for us, for heroes, and for Superman. I'm...a clone of him, I guess...I just want him happy. And that's the issue Bart, the government says no, but if the player say /yes/, we can change their opinion Bart. The people can sway the government." He nods firmly at that. "It has to be hard for him," Cissie says while looking down, feeling sad for him. "I'm willing to do anything to help, Conner. Seriously. Anything at all. Just let me know, okay?" She leans back, putting her hands behind her to brace herself. "I think it's a good idea," she adds afterward, thoughtfully. "Wow. This is kind of... scary in a way. Lots of responsibility. But we can do it. I know we can!" Bart grins a little. "So, we should definitely get him to start doing stuff to help people! He'd be popular if he did that." This said, he rips open the bag of chips and, at a speed guaranteed to make wallets weep at the notion of a steady snack supply, he devours the entire contents of the bag in one swift blur. "Hey...neat idea, maybe...he can do it secretly? Wait, what would be the point? He's restricted on what he can do with the government, because they want control over him and fear the people's reaction to him. That's why we need to improve the people's reaction to him." Conner nods firmly. "So! First step, founding our own team! We three are members. Umm...we need a name. Justice Society Teens?" He makes a face at that. There's a grunt from the girl, Cissie displeased by the fact that the government's involved. "Damn. That's really going to complicate things, isn't it?" Huffing a bit of hair out of her face, she pauses and then blinks, her expression growing thoughtful. "No, that sounds silly. And we don't really want to be mistaken as members of the other team. Let's see... Bart? Any suggestions?" Bart looks up from peering into the empty chip bag with one eye shut, his tongue slightly sticking out. He then gives a shrug. "Oh, I dunno! We're young and all, and 'justice society' sounds cool. I dunno how to put 'em together, though." He crumples the bag up, then perks a bit. "How about 'The Justice Club'!" Conner does not appear pleased, "Club? It's sounds so immature. Like some sort of 'club house'. Should we get cardboard membership cards?" He rolls his eyes at that. "We aren't a private club anyway, we want to get other teens interested in superheroing too." "How about..." Cis pauses while looking up, still having to think. A little light bulb goes on over her head and she grins, looking from one boy to the other, stopping on Conner. "Young Justice?" She blushes afterward, perhaps thinking they'll consider it stupid or something, and she is quick to shrug and add, "Or not. It's kind of lame, isn't it?" Bart looks a little miffed at having his idea shot down so unceremoniously, but he recovers quickly once Cissie offers her suggestion. "Young... just us? Well, of course we're just us. Who else would we be?" He scratches his head, looking puzzled. Conner laughs! "Justice, not a pun." He shakes his head, and smirks. "So, Young Justice? We are young, and want to recruit fellow young people, and we do believe in Justice. Not perhaps the 'law' always enforced by the police, but 'Justice for the people'." He nods firmly. Conner laughs! "Justice, not a pun." He shakes his head, and smirks. "So, Young Justice? We are young, and want to recruit fellow young people, and we do believe in Justice. Not perhaps the 'law' always enforced by the police, but 'Justice for the people'." He nods firmly. Laughing, Cissie gets off of the bed to tussle Bart's hair, making sure to get the mass of brown hair good and messy before she grabs a bag of chips which she brings with her as she sits down with Conner. "So it doesn't suck?" She looks a bit pleased when it sinks in that Conner seems to like it. Now she's looking back at Bart, curious as to what he'll think. It takes Bart a couple of seconds to follow what Conner means, and by the time he does, Cissie's ruffling his hair into quite a state. "Heeey!" he laughs, but he doesn't do anything to try to make his hair behave again, leaving it sticking up wildly. "Anyway, I think it sounds okay that way, too." Conner nods, "Then it is decided." He grins and feels proud of himself, maybe this leadership thing isn't so bad after all! He pauses a moment, his smile slipping. "I know tactics, but I don't know leadership. I know how to carry out a mission, but not handle the logistics. Who is going to be the commander?" Great, darn speed bumps! Raising a hand, Cissie doesn't hesitate in volunteering herself. "I'll do it if you guys don't mind me being kinda inexperienced." She looks at Superboy before flopping back again, using an arm to pillow her head. "Wow. This... we're really going to do this, guys!" Color Cissie happy! Bart looks a bit lost at the idea of leadership, but he smiles at Cissie's suggestion. "Cissie's smart. I bet she can do it!" Then, nodding along, he goes to find something sweet. Any and all cookies in the room had best beware. Superboy nods at that! "Arrowette as the leader of the Young Justice!" He grins at that. "Now, a press release! Ummm...I think I'll ask Matrix about that one. I can really talk up a storm, just..wait! I know a reporter I can talk about it with! The guy that interviewed me! I can have him do the press release, he's intelligent." He grins happily at this idea. "Anything special you guys want said?" Cissie nods slowly. "Just remind people that just because we're young doesn't mean we can't be heroes and that we promise to do what we can to uphold the laws of the country as well as protect everyone. I think that'll be an important point to drive home." She offers each of the guys a hand, looking at them with tears that are threatening to fall. "I promise to do right by you both as well as any future members we might get." Bart takes Cissie's hand, grinning. "Yeah! It'll be totally awesome!" If his fingers are a little sticky, well, there were jellybeans. He's not to be blamed. He follows this declaration up by cramming a handful -- the one not holding Cissie's, obviously -- of cheese puffs into his mouth and crunching them loudly. Conner, eyes Cissie's hand and makes a funny face of 'ugh!' "Bart, girls don't like it when you put food stuff on them." He shakes his head and goes to drink a soda. "So...I'm a clone, my big self is essentially locked up, and we have just founded a superhero team. And, I'll have to make a phone call and arrange a meeting. Oh! Should we all meet the reporter together, to get a photo together?" Cissie giggles at the chastising Bart gets from Conner but doesn't comment upon it, instead speaking upon the team stuff. "Let's wait on the photo, Conner. See how people react to the notion of a teen-aged hero team." Blinking, she notices the time and sighs, realizing that it is almost time for her mom to return. "Bonnie's going to be back soon so let's call this a meeting... oh hey! Who's up for pizza? Can get some..." Bart looks a little like a kicked puppy as Conner admonishes him for the second time, but once again it lasts for barely long enough to notice. At the mention of pizza, he perks up and grins. "Cool! Let's all go meet at Luigi's!" There's always room for pizza. Category:Logs